


The Professor

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Biting, Build up, College Student, Confessing love, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fingering, First Time, No Condom, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, college professor, experienced male, male in control, mature - Freeform, not for the children, professor and student, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: After having developed feelings for her music professor, Grey finally admits to it - and the reaction he gives is not what she expected.





	The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS ADULT CONTENT SO TREAD WITH CAUTION 
> 
> (also my first time writing this type of stuff for the general public to read so??? I'm sorry if it's cringe???) 
> 
> This one shot will become part of a larger work at some point. Just not yet.
> 
> Also: Felix is 28, Grey (OC) is 20.

I was nervous as fuck. 

I went through every single dialogue option that could happen with Carolina: him hating me, him kicking me out of the studio, him confessing love to me...all of them. My paranoid brain even came up with the super irrational ones that legit made no sense. I had to be prepared. 

Carolina's words of encouragement rang in the back of my head as I trudged down the carpeted hallway lined with music professors' offices. It was a Saturday, barely anyone was here; but I knew Dr. Gates would be. He always was. 

I approached his door. It was closed tight, but music could be heard from behind.  _God, he's such an amazing clarinetist,_ I thought, listening to his beautiful tone and articulation that leaked out from underneath the door frame. I stood in front of the door, giving myself the option to turn around and run as fast as hell out of the building before himself or anyone else could see me. Before I could even process that option, my fist was already knocking on the door.  _Fuck, I passed the 'Point of No Return', no turning back now,_ my brain made reference to Back to the Future as the reverberating sounds of a wooden clarinet ceased. Footsteps approached the door from the other side and the door clicked open. 

"Grey? Wasn't expecting you, most certainly not on a weekend. Come in!" Dr. Gates held the door open for me as I walked inside, and he gently shut it behind me. His office was dark; the natural light from the Florida sun shining through the floor to ceiling windows behind his desk, the only exception being a small lamp near his desk and music stand was on, providing more direct light for the music he was practicing. I slowly made my way over to the plush chair in front of his grand, wooden desk as he quickly waltzed over to his practice location which was off to the side. He placed his clarinet onto its stand and capped the mouthpiece to prevent any possible damage. 

"I always forget how big your office is..." I mentioned, letting my eyes roam around the classroom-sized office. A baby grand piano sat in the corner adjacent to the door, and bookshelves lined the walls, containing mostly sheet music and other assorted music texts. Dr. Gates chuckled under his breath as he returned to his desk and jumped on the computer. 

"You've been in this office  _how_ many times and you still forget how massive it is?" Dr. Gates teased as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He turned away from his computer, his arms folded and propped up on the desk. A smile was spread across his face. "Now, what can I do for you on this lovely Saturday?" 

"Um..." 

"Is it scheduling? I know advisement is coming up and I know you well enough to know that you've mapped out the rest of your undergrad program and probably your master's degree class schedule-" 

"Um, no, uh, it isn't that." I chuckled softly. He was right; I already did have my classes picked out for the upcoming fall semester. But that a topic for a different day. 

"Oh um..." His face dropped from cheerful to concerned. His brow furrowed. "Then, what may I help you with?" He voice became gentler, less extroverted. 

"Um..." I breathed. I felt my back break out into a nervous sweat. Not like I wasn't already sweating out my day's current water supply. "Could we uh...sit by the window?" I gestured behind Dr. Gates's desk and to the pair of lounge chairs that sat by the windows. He turned to look. 

"Of course, if that'll make you more at ease." He complied, getting up from his worn, leather office chair and moved to the green plush chair at the window. He sat down with a sigh, crossing his leg and staring out the third floor view. I could agree; it was a beautiful view of the mini park within the university grounds. It also overlooked the lake the college was built near. "I can never get tired of this view, don't you agree?" 

I sat down at the adjacent chair, a small footrest being the only thing separating the diagonally placed chairs. "Yeah, it's a great view." My eyes softened and I felt my body relax slightly. Dr. Gates and I sat in silence for a few minutes. There were times in prior semesters where I'd come to his office just to enjoy the view and let my troubles die away. Maybe he thought it was the same thing again. 

"Grey," His voice was soft like melted butter. "You know you can tell me anything." I felt his gaze shift over to me. My eyes stayed straight, gazing out the window at a few palm trees as they waved in the wind. 

"You know what," I instantly stood up. "I'm sorry to bother you, I'm gonna go, have a good rest of your day..." I slung my bag over my shoulder and turned to walk out. 

He stood up after me and grabbed my bicep with a firm yet gentle grip. "Grey," He pulled me back to where we were both sitting. "I'm being honest. You can tell me  _anything_. Obviously something is on your mind." Without removing his hand, he guided both of us to sit back down in the green chairs. We locked eyes. "I was there for you when your ex abused you. And whatever's bugging you right now, I promise I will listen." 

My heart fluttered. This was one of the reasons I fell for him. He genuinely cared, and he didn't do that with all of his students. Everyone in the studio complained on how I got 'special treatment'. I could only hope it was because he liked me too. 

"Um...I'm not even sure why I'm gonna tell you this, but I feel like I have to." I felt tears come to my eyes.  _Fucking hell Grey, don't fucking cry._ "I...I really like you...and I don't know why and I can't stop myself from doing so..." I sniffled, wiping a tear that trailed down my cheek.  _Good job you fucking crybaby._

"Is...that why you've been so unprepared for lessons as of late?" Dr. Gates inquired in a quiet tone. His nimble hand rested on top of mine in a non-invasive way. It was fairly comforting. I nodded my head to his question. Dr. Gates looked away. "That explains a lot." He gave a low chuckle. 

"I...I'm sorry...I don't know why...or how-"

"Don't blame yourself, Grey. It isn't your fault." His words soothed my inner turmoil. He took his other arm and wrapped it around my upper back, his hand resting on my left bicep. He pulled me closer to him. "Our brains are dumb and make us like whoever is nice to us. Happened to me a lot in undergrad." He snickered to his backstory. My heart sank. Did this mean he didn't return the feelings? 

"Y-yeah, I guess..." 

"Were you hoping I would like you too?" He smiled down at my sobbing mess. I nodded. He huffed. "Now  _technically_ I'm not supposed to date students..." He leaned in and pecked my cheek with his soft lips. "But that doesn't mean I can't develop feelings." He rested his forehead on the top of my head and let out a sigh of content. My face shifted from gloomy to bright. "There's that smile I love to see." He cooed while gently stroking my cheek with his hand, removing the tear strains one by one. 

"So wait..." My brain was attempting to make sense of it all. It was moving as slow as molasses. "You...like me too?" I gazed up at his brown eyes. He snickered a response. 

"Tell me, does this answer your question?" Without hesitation, he swooped in, his lips gently resting on mine. His hands wrapped around me, pulling me close. I closed my eyes as my lips pressed back in response. His warm breath made my hair stand on end as he broke the kiss only to go back in again, this time with a little bit more pressure. My heart tingled, hearing a slight moan come from the professor through his closed mouth. And holy  _shit_ was that a turn on. I pushed back with my lips, my arms wrapping around his torso to get closer. I craned my head to the side to get a better angle as a moan escaped my mouth. I heard him snicker under his breath as his teeth gripped my bottom lip. He slightly pulled on it as he released from the kiss. My breath hitched as I opened my eyes to see a smirking professor. "Well? Did that answer it?" 

I bit my bottom lip and tried to catch my breath. "Y-yeah...it did..." My eyes drifted downward, following the line of buttons on his plaid shirt and to his tight, light brown khakis. Damn, did he love those pants and  _damn_ , he looked good in them. I felt finger tap under my chin. 

"Whatcha looking for down there, huh?" He smirked while raising his eyebrow. He chuckled as I blushed from embarrassment. 

"I'm...I'm sorry Dr. Gates, I-"

"Please sweetheart, call me Felix. We're past formalities at this point." He loosened his tie around his neck and let out a breath. I adverted eye contact. "Just because I called you out for trying to see something doesn't mean you have to stop looking altogether." He stroked his ego. 

"Sorry...I'm just...flustered..." My heart pounded in my chest and my loins yearned for action.  _Holy fuck, what will he say when he finds out I haven't had sex yet...great. Just. Great._

"Don't be, sweetheart..." Felix pulled my head close and planted a long kiss on my forehead. "It's a lot of information to take in. I bet you're...fired up." I felt his right hand place itself on my thigh, his finger curving inwards. He gently caressed as his lips trailed along my hairline. My breath shook. "Oh, guess you like that?" He snickered and kissed the top of my ear and grazed his teeth against it. I shivered. "What else did you learn to love from others, hmm~?" His voice was mesmerizing. 

"I uh...never did...anything before..." I said awkwardly as he slowly pulled his hands back to stretch them high above his head. Felix grunted, letting his arms fall back down to his side. 

"Really now?" He gave me a curious eye. "Waiting for the right person?" 

I shook my head. "It just...never got to that point." Felix nodded in response. "We've always broken up prior to us getting past a decent make out session." 

"Huh. Interesting." He leaned forward in the chair and then flicked his gaze back to me. "Well, an office isn't exactly a good place to have it for your first time..." 

“Wh-What are you suggesting...?” I asked timidly. He immediately stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his button up shirt. 

“My place, one hour. Do you know where it is?” I nervously nodded my head. “Good. And, bring a change of clothes. You’ll need them~.” 

~~~~~

I sped down the highway going away from the university and heading towards his mini mansion at the bay. Everything raced through my mind. I was still nervous as fuck, but for different reasons this time. 

Carolina had texted me earlier, asking what happened. I gave her some details, and she was...surprisingly excited for me. Maybe because she was happy I was going to potentially be with someone who won’t treat me like shit. 

I got on the exit ramp for Concord Bay and slowed my speed. I’ve been to his place multiple times for either studio parties, a couple of lessons over the breaks, and even a gigantic cry session when my bad break up happened. A lot of good memories there; I hope this one doesn’t taint the trend. 

I turned down a few more sleepy streets, keeping a watchful eye for pedestrians. The afternoon sun blinded me from behind as I did my best to keep its rays from killing my eyesight. I turned into a private community and slowed my speed to 15mph. If I wasn’t an anxious driver, I probably would have gone 50 down the road. 

I pulled into a somewhat long driveway and parked my car at the end of it. I took the chance to breathe. 

“You’re going to be fine...” I spoke to myself, rubbing a hand against my aching chest. I noticed that his car was parked next to mine. He was already here. “You...you can trust him.” 

I swung the door out and swiftly exited the vehicle, backpack slung over my shoulder. I trotted on the sidewalk that led up the marvelous front double doors of his home. I hopped up a few steps and was now faced with my next ‘Point of No Return’ moment. 

“You...you can do this.” I calmed myself as I rung the doorbell. I waited an awkward 10 seconds before I heard the door unlatch and Felix stood in front of me.

”Wow, exactly an hour later. Good timing.” He checked his Fitbit watched and snickered. “Come on in, Grey, make yourself at home.” Once again, he opened one of the double doors wide enough for me to come through. I walked inside and stood in the entryway as he shut the door and walked around me. “Welcome, welcome, let me take your bag...” I passed off my backpack to him as he took it by the shoulder strap and brought it to the living room down the hall. I followed cautiously, anxious about what is going to happen. 

“You’re quiet,” He took note, placing the bag gently against a pillow on the luscious felt couch. “Nervous?” Felix asked, addressing me. My hands were shoved into my skinny jean pockets as I nodded my head, adverting his gaze. He made a sound of sorrow and walked over to me, gently resting his tender hands on my biceps. “Hey, if at any point you feel uncomfortable, just say ‘red’. That’s the safe word I use.” 

“...okay...” I whimpered, resting my head on his shoulder. He was not that much taller than me when he wasn’t wearing his professional dress shoes that added a slight boost in his height. I felt his arms wrap carefully around my frame for a comforting embrace. 

“When I had my first time, I was scared too. So don’t worry, you’re not alone.” His voice soothed my core and I felt my shoulders drop into a relaxed position. “There ya go, just relax...everything will be fine.” It was low key pathetic how I was already so anxious and neither of us had took off a single piece of our clothing. My breath quivered as he pulled back. “Would you like to go upstairs?” He asked with a a slight smirk.  _Shit, is this when the festivities begin?_ I thought nervously as I bit my lip. "Don't worry, I don't have any traps for you or anything...just a bedroom." He gave a lighthearted chuckle to help loosen me up. I blushed as I felt his thumb gently rub my cheek. 

"Um...okay..." I obliged, giving an anxious smile. His hand traced down my face, neck, shoulder, arm and finally to my hand and grabbed it with his. 

"Right this way, milady," Felix winked as he slowly led me to the walled-in staircase that was behind me. The carpeted stairs muffled our footsteps going up to the second floor. I quickly looked around: a small outside balcony right in front of me, a home office to the left of it, an extra bedroom off to the right corner, another hallway to my immediate left-

I felt Felix shove a hand into my shoulder and I was pushed against the wall on my right. His face was six inches from mine; I could feel his heated breath tickle my face. He released a grunt as his eyes searched me. He licked his lips as he finally looked into my eyes. 

"Grey, I'm gonna be honest: I'm fucking attracted to you. I have been since the first day I met you." He leaned in and our lips met, kissing in time with each other. His one hand kept me pinned against the wall as another cupped around my waist line, his nails digging into my side. I let a moan escape as I pulled at his belt loops to pull him closer to me. He snickered under our kiss. "Oh, you fucking want it, don't you~?" Felix pressed his full body against me as he dug his lips further into mine. His body moved in rhythm with his kisses, practically humping me with his hip movements. He slowed his pace and bit my bottom lip, toying with it. I breathed in sharply, my heart aching. 

"Whatever happened...to the bedroom?" I panted as he released my lip from his ownership, my brow furrowed. Felix snickered, raising a brow. 

"Well, I gotta get you warmed up and ready for that, sweetheart. It _is_ your first time, after all. I can't leave a lady disappointed." He teased a reply as his hands wandered my body, his legs holding me in place against the light yellow colored wall. He traced my body's curves and with a low hum, pulled at my jeans. My hands reacted, quickly going on top of his. "My, what good reflexes you have~" His voice teased again as he gently batted my hands away. "Don't be nervous, just enjoy it." Felix's voice turned gentle for a moment, as a way to help keep me calm. I breathed out, my eyes following his nimble finger work on my belt buckle. He quickly unclasped the belt, unbuttoned my black jeans and unzipped the zipper. I grabbed his hands again. 

"The pants...stay on." I grunted, staring at him. He returned a sensitive smile.

"Of course, sweetheart, if that's what you want." One of his hands came up and caressed the left side of my face. "But what I'm doing, I won't  _need_ to take them off." Felix winked as his hand returned to the seam of my jeans. I had no clue what he was going to do until-

"Let's see what these cute lil jeans are hiding~," My breath hitched as he pulled back my underwear and jeans and trailed his hand inside my pants. My body shivered in reaction, his bony fingers cupping perfectly to match the natural curve of my groin. "Let's takes some observations...you're nearly clean shaved..." His palm rubbed against the flat part of my crotch. I will admit; it was  _so_ much easier to maintain being shaved than not. "...you're rather warm, like holy shit, do you have a sauna down here?" He broke the tension with a joke that got me to produce a chuckle. "And, the biggest thing; you're  _so_ god damn horny..." I felt his finger trace my lower lips and I quivered, releasing a moan. "I find it rather flattering that you're this worked up over me. I must be a major turn on to you or something~," He gently pushed a finger into me. I felt my gut lurch. 

"Oh  _shit..._ " I groaned, my head drooping forward. Felix snickered in my ear as he slowly moved his finger around inside my hole. 

"Feels good, doesn't it~?" He nibbled at my ear as he continued to grope me. I panted, wrapping my arms around his upper body for support. I shook; it was one feeling to do it to yourself, but when someone else does it...it completely changes the feeling. I felt sweat breakout along my hairline, my body growing warm. His lips trailed down to my neck and he bit - hard. 

"F-fuck..." I squeaked, digging my nails into his backside. Felix's lips suctioned to my neck as his tongue made patterns along my skin. He groaned, enjoying himself as he pulled away from my neck, saliva drooling over the edge of his bottom lip. He delivered a devilish grin and a low chuckle. 

"I think I'm done teasing you..." Felix pulled his hand out of my jeans, his middle finger wet from my juices. "Wanna taste?" He held his finger near my mouth and I obliged, opening my mouth wide enough for him to insert his finger. My lips squeezed around his finger as he moved it in and out once, then fully pulling it out. "What's the verdict?" He teased with a slight chuckle. 

"Well, it-"

"Shh, don't tell me." Felix leaned in and open-mouth kissed me, his tongue touching mine. He released a groan, his body firmly against mine to the point where I could feel  _something_ throb from his groin region. He released, wiping spit from the sides of his mouth. 

"Ooh, that taste is addicting~," He smirked, taking my clammy palm in his. "And  _now_ we'll go to the bedroom." He winked, leading me to an opened door to my left. A neatly made bed sat in the center of the wall, big enough for more than two people. The room was incredibly well-kept: not like I was surprised, he was organized about every aspect of his life, down to matching his shoes and tie color. I heard the door shut as I floated into the room, gazing at my surroundings. There was a cubby off to the right with a seating area and a TV, overlooking his backyard of the bay. There was also a balcony, sealed off by a streak-free glass door. 

I felt an arm wrap around my waist as Felix came from behind, gently kissing the curve in my neck. His trapped erection pressed against my backside. "See what you've done to me, sweetheart~?" He cooed into my ear, pressing further into me. I stifled a moan as he hugged me against his warm body. 

"W-we sh-should fix that..." I stuttered in response, internally slapping myself for the poor as fuck delivery. Felix gave a lighthearted chuckle. 

"Good attempt, but let  _me_ do the work~," His palm dug into my shoulder once more as he pushed me back onto his bed. Before I could move, he removed my shoes and socks and I crawled backwards towards the pillows. "Don't worry about messing anything up. Beds are made to get messy." He toyed as he climbed on top of me, his face hovering a foot over mine. He peered down with narrowed eyes, like a sniper aiming at his target. His slender but muscular arms pinned mine on the bed as he came in for a plethora of kisses. Both of us released moans into each other's mouths as we matched the pace and rhythm of the kisses with each other. Felix pulled back, arching his back as he loomed over me. 

"It's getting hot in here, don't you think?" He asked, unbuttoning his plaid shirt and untucking it from his khakis. I watched in desire as he stripped off his shirt, tossing it to the side to reveal his muscular torso and his tribal tattoo that covered his shoulder and chest. I never got to see the full tattoo when he wore tank tops, but wow, it was indeed a work of art. "Like the tattoo? I'll tell you the origin story...later," Felix smirked as he leaned back down and hungrily kissed my reddened lips. His wet lips trailed down my jaw line and to my neck and his teeth tugged at the collar of my shirt. 

"I suggest taking this off...but no pressure if you don't want-"

"I do." I said sternly, pushing him off of me so I could sit up. I pulled my graphic T-shirt off of me and threw it off the bed as Felix admired my half bare upper body. His hands gripped my hour-glass waist as his eyes ogled. 

"Damn...you're way more busty than I thought." His eyes went wild with lust as he shoved me back down on the bed, one arm pinned against mine as his hand trailed up my body to my breast. He gently squeezed, feeling the hardened nipple through the thin bra material. "And you're  _really_ horny," He playfully chuckled, swooping in for a long, passionate kiss. I was in a daze, letting him work his experienced magic on my virgin body. His lips and tongue explored my body, going down my jawline to my neck, gently kissing the love bite he gave me. Then he moved on to my chest and cleavage, kissing the top of each breast and not daring removing my bra. He kissed down my stomach until he got to my jeans, tugging at them. "Are you comfortable with them coming off?" Felix flicked his gaze to me. 

"Yes, I am." I nodded in consent as he peeled the tight jeans off of my body and threw them over his head. He leaned back down, kissing the seam of my black laced panties. 

"You got good taste," Felix commented, toying with the edge of my underwear. "In more ways than one~." He snickered as his hands caressed my hairless legs. He hunched over, planting kisses going up my inner thigh until he reached my center. "Do you-"

"Just take them off." I grunted, my insides hurting from lust and sexual frustration from all this teasing. Felix let out a primal growl at my response. 

"Someone's horny," He snickered while carefully removing my soaked underwear and tossing it to the carpeted floor behind him. I was entirely naked in front of my professor, with the exception of my chest. His eyes wandered, gazing at the sight. "Never thought I'd see like you this...but I do have to admit,  _it's such a turn on,_ " His hand gripped the front of his khakis at the cylindrical bulge and groaned. "We'll save this for later~," The devilish smile returned to his face as his hand returned to my crotch, groping me. "Oh sweetheart, you're craving, aren't you~?" His finger went back inside and I lurched forward in pleasure. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and let a moan escape. "Y-yeah...oh  _fuck_..." I grunted, propping up onto my elbows for a better view. Felix kissed my lips once more, biting hard on my bottom lip to the point it nearly broke skin. My breath hitched and my body shook as he released, turning his attention to my seeping hole. "I-Is it time?" 

"Oh, no no honey," He shook his head in a teasing manner. "I need to get you  _really_ warmed up..." He crawled to the edge of the bed so his face was in front of my center. My breathing tensed, a sense of unease settled in.  _I shouldn't being doing this, this is wrong on so many levels..._

"Grey," His buttery voice cut through my train of thought as his hand softly caressed the fingers of mine. "It's okay to be nervous. Still remember the safe word?" 

I gulped and nodded.

"Good. Don't be afraid to use it. And I promise you," His pinky latched to mine, "I will not be mad or upset with you if you do, okay?" 

"...okay." My voice, dry and raspy from the heavy breathing managed to croak out consent. He presented a delicate smile as he returned his attention to my sopping wet mess. His faced moved six inches in front, his warm breath enough to make me quiver with anticipation. I gripped his hand tight as he proceeded to lick my overly sensitive clit. 

 _"Fuck..._ " I spoke, my eyes rolling back from pleasure. His other arm wrapped itself around my leg for support as he dug into me, not skipping a beat. My left hand instinctively grabbed the bed sheet, grunting as his nimble tongue explored me to every extent. "F-Felix...ugh fuck..." 

Felix's eyes flickered up to meet mine. " _Shit_ that's attractive when you moan my name..." He snickered into me and planted a kiss on my swollen clit. He sat back up, him sitting in between my legs and licked his lips. "You taste... _so_ good..." His body shivered with desire as his erection nearly ripped his tight pants. My eyes settled on the bulge and Felix obviously noticed. "What, you wanna see your professor naked?" He chuckled while gently rubbing my legs with soft hands. I bit my lip and nodded a response. 

Felix produced a low growl in his throat. "I can't promise what'll happen after he's released..." He unlatched his belt and undid his khakis, getting off the bed to fully dispose of the article of clothing. He was left to nothing but a pair of orange boxers with little foxes on them-

"Oh my god that's  _adorable_ ," I blurted out, my face flushing a bright red. Felix struck a pose with a raised eyebrow. 

"Foxes are cute and so am I, dammit." He defended, his face also red from embarrassment. I giggled in reassurance. 

"It's a good look on you," I smiled brightly, forgetting the whole purpose on  _why_ am I seeing him in his fox boxers. 

"You laying like that on my bed is a good look for you~," Felix retorted with a smirk. His hand rubbed his erection through his boxers and he jerked his hips forward. "Are you...on birth control?" He grunted. 

I nodded. "I have the arm implant." I confirmed with him. "Why?" 

"Condoms don't do sex any justice," He muttered with a slight groan. "We can use one if you want, but I prefer not." He gazed down at his boxers and a wet patch had form at the tip of his boner.  _Fucking shit he's hella turned on_. 

"Um..." I weighed my options. I got the implant last year before dating my douche of an ex, so it probably wasn't defected. The doctor even told me it was reliable for up to three years after being put in. I nodded with determination in my eyes. "No condom." 

Felix confirmed with a nod while climbing on top of me. "Use the safe word if needed, sweetheart~," His tone shifted to comfort as he kissed me a few times, our lips both quivering from excitement. He pulled down his boxers enough for his erection to pop out, and he gripped it in his hand. It was fairly large (I mean who am I to talk, I've never seen a dick in person before), and precum dripped off of its end. I stared. 

Felix's snickering broke my concentration. "You like what you see?" He raised his eyebrows as he positioned himself in front of me. I tensed, scared of how it was going to feel. Felix noticed my unease and reached out a hand. "Hey, you're going to be fine. It'll hurt at first, but then it'll feel... _amazing..._ " He groaned the last word, still rubbing his hand on his erection. His body hovered over me as he rubbed the tip against my lower lips. I tingled with excitement, my hips bucking towards him. He snickered. "You must really want it, don't you~?"

"I...I do, I really...really do..." I begged, biting my lip. Felix let out a growl as he pushed gently into me. I felt myself stretch to accommodate for his girth and I let a loud moan. 

" _Fuck_ you're so tight..." He managed to push himself all the way in, I could feel him throb inside me. He released a shaky breath, obviously getting pleasure from this. "I'll go slow to start, k sweetheart?" His face was over mine, his hips and lower body in control. I nodded as he began sliding in and out at a slow tempo. I could tell he was holding back; if it wasn't my first time having sex, he'd probably rough fuck me until I was bruised. Our eyes locked as he planted a sweet kiss on my lips as his thrusts held a gentle intensity. My body quivered from pleasure as his warm breath hitched, his eyes closing to focus on the rhythm of his movements.

"Oh...oh Felix..." I moaned, my hips bucking to him for pleasure. He noticed and increased his speed. Sweat dripped down the side of his cheek. 

"Mmm, love it when you say my name~," He smirked, stroking his own ego in the process. My hand wandered down to my delicate clit and I rubbed, in time with his movement. His eyes followed and reacted with a groan. "Love it when instincts take over your actions~." 

"F-f-fuck..." I stuttered, a pit growing in my gut. I could hear the bed squeak beneath us, thank god we weren't in my apartment; Carolina would've been all over us with 25 different cameras for pure blackmail. 

"Already close to orgasm? Damn you're easy to please~," Felix winked and picked up the pace of his thrusts. He leaned in for a rapid fire amount of kisses as he used his elbows to prop himself up so he wouldn't crush me with his body weight. I quivered, the feeling in my gut growing stronger with each thrust of his hips. 

"Mmmmfff...." I bit my lip. "I-I think I'm gonna-" The feeling in my gut burst, a wave of pleasure washed over me. I groaned loudly, gripping to Felix' backside as I bucked my hips into his, forcing his cock deeper. Felix let out a low hum along with a chuckle. 

"That was  _hot_ ," He grunted, going faster, ramming his cock into me. "Now it's my turn~." His moans stifled as he gave one more thrust and I felt him explode inside me. Felix panted, sweat running down both of our bodies as he collapsed next to me, putting his no longer erection back into his boxers. I felt cum dribble out from my freshly fucked hole as he pulled back the duvet on his bed. "C'mere sweetheart," He beckoned to me, climbing under the sheets. I used my remaining energy to move towards him and also under the sheets, his body radiating heat. We both smelled like sex. It was  _intoxicating._

Felix pulled me into his bare body for a comforting embrace. "You did great, Grey." His lips gently rested on my forehead as my eyes fluttered shut. My head rested on top of his chest. "I hope I didn't disappoint for your first time." I heard snicker within his whisper.

"No...you didn't," I smiled, clinging to him. We both blissfully fell into a deep slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> HNNNG all the cringe omg
> 
> Glad you made it to the end. 
> 
> Please don't hate me :')


End file.
